The Wild Guard: Journey to the Tree of Life
by WK Forever
Summary: Kion and his friends are on another adventure to the Tree of Life after Fuli becomes blind and Kion gets a scar. Fourth of "The Wild Guard" series.
1. Chapter 1

Wicke still fought for the Pride Lands. Kion and his friends: Fuli, Dashee, Opera, and Bunga fought every day in which words cannot tell.

Today, like I said, was the biggest day. Kion was now fifteen years old, a almost full grown lion cub. His friends were teenagers also in age.

By this time Christopher was seventeen. Michael was fourteen. Applay was thirteen. William and Ava were only ten years old at the time.

Chris and Aviva served their purpose as parents and praised their growing sons daily, even though hardships and troubles.

But... there's always a case of sorrow. Linda had died with a bowlful of her medical problems when William and Ava were five years old. Yes, it just happened after Kion came home from the dinosaur world. By then, he had a small time with his grandmother.

William still lived. Chris took his father in as both for care and for care for himself. Both father and son grew in touch daily.

Grandmother Corvando had died not long after Kion turned fifteen. Grandfather Corvando had died earlier. Many deaths were made clear, but Kion's heart was still not broken.

Kion came home from school one evening. He was saddened by his lack of friends. No one wanted a lion as a friend. He saw his father reading a book, "Hey, Dad."

"Kion. How's school?"

"Getting lonelier."

William smirked, "What about you and Kayla?"

Kion blinked, "I hadn't seen her since I went for show-and-tell. Who knows? She probably fell off the edge of the earth."

William, the little one, came to Kion, "I got A's on all my tests!"

Kion smiled, "Great, William! Where's Ava?"

"With her friends."

Aviva smiled, "Our little girl is growing up... Well, I wonder what became of Christopher."

Michael groaned, "He's with that girl of his."

Chris laughed, "Where have I heard that?"

Finally, Applay came home. She was a beautiful girl of thirteen. Kion loved his little sister, "Hey, sis!"

"Hey, Kion..."

"Applay?"

Applay said, "Mom... I - kinda - got distracted."

"Distracted, honey?"

"I came home later, because I found out from HoLo that Wicke is loose."

Kion groaned, "Wicke has always been loose."

Applay shrugged her shoulders.

Then, at last, seventeen-year-old Christopher came home. He had a huge smile, "Hey, everyone! Am I late?"

Chris glanced at the clock, "Just two seconds..."

"Dad!"

"Of course, you're late! We started like two hours ago."

Kion went outside. It was yet another talk for Christopher and his girlfriend. He stepped out in the light. The sun setted on him, his young teenager voice rang threw the trees:

"This is the last my night

For the Biggest day of my life.

Can one more big fight

Put an end to all this strife?

And finally end this war

Who can know for sure?"

Dashee, a teenager cheetah herself, heard Kion's lament. She couldn't bear, but joined in:

"There's goes my worried friend!

Sick inside; trying to think on his own!

When he must defend,

No he must'nt be alone

I'll be there by his side

We've go with him through strife through strife!"

[Dashee; Opera; Bunga]

So bring it on!

Tomorrow!

When the Pride Lands Unite!

We're going in to Battle!

With bravery and might!

We'll always do what right!

We'll stand as one and fight!

With the end almost in sight

On the last night!"

[Fuli]

Everything looks safe and sound

But I want to be sure

One more flight around will help reassure

The sky's all seem clear

No sign of danger here!

[Kion]

Yeah, I know everything's in place

But still it can't make my doubts erase

I need someone to put my mind at rest

Before I take this final test...

[All]

So bring it on

Tomorrow

When the Pride Lands unite! [Dashee: Pride Lands Unite!]

We're going in to battle [going in battle]

With bravery and Might [Bravery and Might]

We'll always do what right [Always do what's right!]

We'll stand as one and fight [Stand as one and fight!]

With the end almost in sight!

[Kion]

On the last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Day sprang that morning. The sun rose over the Pride Lands. Kion and his friends stood on Pride Rock, facing the Mountain which smoked Wicke's wrath.

Creatures of all over the Lands came, ready to defend for their home. Kion was not surprised that not of them was ready to retreat, to run away. He turned to his father and sighed, "Dad... May I doing the right thing?"

Chris smiled as he rubbed the young lion's mane, "Of course, son. If I thought you couldn't handle it, then why did I put you in this situation?"

Kion smiled, "Why?"

"Because... I trust you. You are the leader of the Wild Guard and you can make the decisions that no otehr creature could make."

Chris and Kion hugged tight. Kion couldn't admit it, but he was scared. His future depended on the the lives of every creature and how they are willing to risk theirs. Kion sighed as he faced his friends, "Are we ready?"

Bunga smiled, "Ready when you are, Kion."

Kion looked at his young twin siblings. His mother held them close to her. Kion knew his mother didn't want him to fight... She loved him and Kion knew that. He was going up.

Kion turned from his mother, holding back the tears, "'Til the Pride Lans end,"

The Wild Guard chanted, "Wild Guard defend!"

Kion ran ahead of the army and said, "We need most of you to distract the enemy. Skye!"

An eagle showed up, "Yes, Kion."

"You give the orders to these creatures."

"Yes, on it!"

"Wild Guard, with me!"

As the Guard readied to see Wicke, the army of Wicke's came out running. Kion cried, "Skye! Now!"

Skye gave the orders. Each animal did as it was bidded. She flew in, "Kion. The coast is clear. Go."

"Thanks, Skye. Wild Guard! Follow me!"

Running past the enemies was all new to Kion. He realized how special every creature was. He had to move on...

Bunga said, "Kion?"

Kion was snapped from his day dreaming, "Bunga?"

"What's wrong? You are acting like you know the future, or something."

"Bunga... I'm sorry... I - I just feel like I shouldn't go in there. Something's telling me to stop."

Dashee rubbed up against Kion, "Kion... Listen, we all are with you. We got your back."

Kion rested his ears back, "It's something different. It's my mom -"

"We know, Kion. We will come out of this. We'll the Wild Guard."

Kion sighed, "Alright... Come on, we got a climb."

Meanwhile, Wicke stood talking to his best friend, "So Coby, do you get my plan?"

"Yessss, sssssirrr. I know it. But how issss my bite sssupposed to treat Kion?"

Wicke smiled, "My little cobra friend. I was my brother's little keeness of sight once. One day, a lion came to me and betrayed me! But, he did it for good and today, I thank him."

"Why, ssssire?"

"Because, he had a cobra friend too. He commanded that snake to bite me. When Kion gets the bite, he will not able to describe right or wrong within time."

"Sssso, sssire. Ssssso well. What'ssss the timing?"

"When I say, 'NOW!'"

Kion and his friends reached into Wicke's palace of flames. Kion's urge to go back tightened his belly. He felt sick as he got closer.

Opera said, "Kion, are you feeling okay?"

Kion answered, "It's just the feeling of scare. Everyone has fear. Mine's just... stronger."

Bunga smiled, "Afraid of a lava lion?"

"Why, hello, Kion!"

The Wild Guard halted at the presence of the lava lion.

Kion frowned, "We have come to destroy you!"

Wicke laughed, "Destroy me, huh? I am made of fire! You are made of flesh, bone, moisture, meat, and feelings."

Kion growled, "I know I cannot defeat you with fire. I cannot defeat you with my roar."

"Then, how?"

Kion didn't know still. He stood still and answered, "Your weakness."

Wicke sat on his flaming tail, "Really? I, lava lion, have a weakness. Ha! Impossible!"

Kion looked at his friends. They were nodding for his newest trick. he was afraid.

Wicke invited them in, "Come in, come in! I want to make peace amends."

"Peace? You have caused lava!" Cried Kion.

"Yeah, but... I find that I have foolishly upsetted the land."

Wicke halted at the edge of the rock which stood over his lava pool. With his back turned, he smiled.

Kion got closer, "Listen, Wicke. You are not making peace with us. Why then are your creatures out there? Fighting ours!"

"They are?" Wicke acted surprised. With the corner of his eye, he saw Coby inching towards Kion, who was unaware of the cobra.

Kion stamped his paw, "You are playing with us! What is on your mind?"

Wicke answered, "I just wanted to make peace amends," He looked at the cobra, "NOW!"

Kion looked as the cobra reached for his eye.

"KION!" Cried his friends.

Bunga jumped to save his pal. He bit the cobra and leaped from Kion, "No way, you are not touching my friend!"

"Too late, wolf! My venom hassss power which will make Kion evil!"

Dashee cried, "Kion!"

Kion moaned as he rolled over. His left eye revealed the cobra's teeth marks. He now has a scar on his left eye.

Wicke laughed, "Now you are like me, Kion. In the meantime, you will be more like me in thoughts! *Laughs!"

Kion slowly got up and rubbed his eye. His friends gathered towards him. Bunga still held the cobra down, worried about his friend.

Kion frowned at his enemy, "Wicke... I will never be like you. I now know your weakness. I know how to destroy you."

Wicke stopped laughing, "What?"

Kion answered, "I know how to defeat you!"

The lava lion scoffed, "How?"

Kion turned to his friends who were staring right in his eyes. He turned back to Wicke and answered, "I am the bearer of Kion the First. I bear his roar and I brought you back."

"So?"

"You killed Kion the First."

"What? No!"

"Yes. You had the sight to see danger, you refused to help him. He watched him die. I am the bearer of Kion the First... As Kion's bearer... I... Forgive you."

Wicke stood still. His body flamed in defeat, "NOO!"

Kion blew into the winds his new trick. He raised a storm and rained within the mountain where the lava cooled off. Wicke, as lava, was turned to stone right where he stood. After the downpour, Kion's scar bit him and he rubbed the scar.

Opera ran towards the statue, "Hazoo-landa!" With his gallop and strong push, the statue fell over the edge, and crumbled to pieces on the bottom of the mountain's floor.

Kion said, "Thanks, Opera. Good thinking."

Opera answered, "Your welcome, Kion..."

Dashee looked at the scar, "We better get you back to your parents, Kion."

Kion rubbed his scar, "I'm okay... Dashee."

"Guys... Where is everybody?"

"Fuli!" Cried Kion. The small eagle himself stood on the edge of the rock looking around. Bunga had ash and dust on him and was shaking off, "I'm right here, buddy! Thanks for saving me!"

Kion said, "What?"

Bunga said, "That noisy cobra jumped to save his master. I started to catch him, but fell. Luckily, Fuli flew in to save me."

"Bunga... Where are you?"

Dashee answered, "Fuli! You're blind!"

"I'm blind... No!"

Kion lay next to the bird, "Hop on, Fuli. I'll bring you to Sahar."

"Kion... Oh, there you are. Okay, thanks."

The Wild Guard came out of the mountain. The battle outside of the mountain was finished... every enemy was dead... most creatures were slaughtered. Kion sighed as he hid his scar from his loyals.

He heard whispers from most of them about his scar. He looked up to see his father and mother coming from the plains. Kion stopped dead still... Tears flamed his scar as he ran towards his parents.

Chris hugged his son and praised him for his bravery. Kion hid his face in his father's arm... Chris tried to look at Kion, but the poor lion wouldn't show his face.

Dashee bravely stepped up, "Kion... got a scar from Wicke."

Bunga continued, "He said that Kion will become evil!"

Aviva gasped. Dashee sighed... It was the truth.

Chris looked at his son's eye, "Kion... Son!"

Sahar looked at Fuli's eyes, "Uh, yes... It is blindness, but slight! He needs healing, but it cannot be provided here at the Pride Lands."

Dashee answered, "Fuli's blind for ever?"

"No," Answered Sahar, "There is a special place where he can get healed."

A little monkey, named Ki, exclaimed, "Oh! Is it, Sahar? Is it?"

"Yes, Ki, it is. Fuli can get healed at the Tree of Life."

"Tree of Life," Answered Fuli, "Hm... I have heard of it."

Sahar answered, "Yes, you will need to go there to get healed."

"But how? I can't see... All I see is blur."

"We'll see."

Aviva had Kion in her lap. The poor lion lay, defendless, rubbing his scar continuingly. Sahar flew to the lion and looked briefly, "Ah! I see you need healing as well. If your scar doesn't heal within time... You will go evil, sadly."

Aviva started to cry, "But... How can he be healed?"

"Dearest. The cure is not here in the Pride Lands."

Aviva wept in Chris' shirt, "No!"

Chris asked, "Please, Sahar... Help us!"

"Kion will need to go to the Tree of Life with Fuli to be healed."

Dashee walked up, "And where is this Tree of Life?"

Sahar smiled, "Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

In the old Eagle's cave, Chris lit a candle to see... Protrayed on the walls was Sahar's drawings of stuff.

Ki, the monkey, followed the eagle, "There is it!"

Chris, his wife, and the Wild Guard saw a map on a wall. Sahar rested next to it, "This is the map to the Tree of Life."

Kion looked, "Wow... This is a lot."

"Yes."

Fuli hopped closer. Luckily, the blur in his eyes disappeared for a bit, "Wow. There's Pride Rock... The Waterfall... Mount Peak... The ocean... The bamboo... The forests of Italy... Mount Ghost... I assume that's the tree of Life?"

"Yes, yes. It is. As Fuli has said, "You must follow these places. Ki?"

"Oh! My staff!" The little monkey grabbed a stick from the corner and touched each picture. Everyone stared in awe as the picture glowed the path to the Tree of Life.

Kion said, "Wow!"

Sahar took a handle of flowers and poured them in a little empty vessel and tied it to Ki's staff, "Here's blossoms." He gave a handle to Kion, "Eat, they can make you feel better in thoughts... but it cannot heal your scar."

Kion took the flowers and swallowed them, "Hey, I feel better."

"That's the spirit!"

Chris said, "If Kion's going... Then, I am!"

Sahar shook his head, "Too many on the journey will make time fasten. You must let the Wild guard go alone."

Kion looked to his sister, Applay. He was scared. He loved his family... Now, he had to say good-bye.

Ki answered, "I have been to the Tree of Life! Sahar... Isn't it true that I am crowned the Royal Annoucer?"

"Yes, Ki. Let her go with you and she can give you the blossoms you need."

Kion asked, "Will I know anyone there?"

Sahar smiled, "There's a lion tribe there."

"Lions! Like me?"

"Not human in the inside... Ugh..."

"What's wrong, Sahar?" Asked Chris.

"I see... a human in lion form... I see... death."

Kion gasped as he backed into his father, "Dad?"

Chris hugged Kion, "I am sure you are going to be okay..." But he had doubt in his heart. Was he losing his son?!

Kion, before he left, took aside Skye, "I need to you to be Fuli's eyes."

"Uh, okay."

"You are now the keeness of sight. Though Fuli can't do it, he is still part of the Wild Guard."

"Okay. That's great." A small lion head appeared on Skye's wing.

Fuli sighed as his disappeared. But Kion assured him, "Fuli, don't feel bad. Maybe the Wild Guard can find a new path for you. That is, another lion head symbol."

"Thanks, Kion. I can always depend on you."

The journey began to the Waterfall. It was dark when the Wild Guard made it to the waterfall. Each creature bowed to drink... all except Kion.

Kion looked through the darkness to see the smoke from his house. It was Family Night around the fire. He sighed as he turned away. He halted as he remembered Applay's cries that she would never see Kion for a long, long, long time.

"Kion."

Dashee stared at her friend. Kion answered, "Applay... She's on my mind."

"Yes. We know you love her. But it's time you move on."

Kion smiled, "Dashee... If anything happens to me, I trust you to take the lead."

Dashee agreed, "Only, if you can't handle the Guard. Remember, we are going to help you and Fuli get healed. You mustn't get distracted with the lion tribe."

"Okay, Dashee."

Ki smiled when Kion and Dashee came to the camp, "I found a painting just like the waterfall. It leads to the Tree of Life."

Kion smiled, "Great!"

Bunga smiled, "Kion! Wanna go play Salmon Run?"

Kion rubbed his scar, "No, Bunga... No..."

Ki handed him some blossoms, "Have some, Kion."

Kion took the blossoms and felt better, "Thanks, Ki."

The journey went on. Through storms of rain and wind, the Wild Guard came to the Smoky Mountains.

"Where do we need to go, Ki?"

"To Mount Peak. It's that one there!"

It was the tallest mountain in the Smoky Mountain range. Fuli answered, "I remember on the wall that we can go through it."

Kion said, "Skye! Is there a cave?"

Skye flew upwards and doubled her vision, "Yep! A cave. I see a dim light."

Kion smiled, "Fuli. You're a lifesaver."

"Uh, thanks Kion."

Dashee smiled, "And smart."

Kion beamed, "Fuli... You don't have to be the keenness of sight... You are the smartest animal we know on this trail."

A lion head appeared on Fuli's wing once again, "Wow! I am smart! I am again part of the Wild guard."

Kion rubbed his scar, "You will always be part of the Wild guard. Symbol or no symbol. Let's move on."

The climb was rough. Kion got out of control, making Dashee yell at him to back off. Kion stayed in the back of the Guard, still mad. He didn't take the blossoms, until Dashee forced him.

Once in the cave, Kion wanted to move on, "Come on, guys."

Bunga moaned, "Kion... I am sore!"

Kion's eyes flamed, "I said move on!"

Dashee stood in front of Kion, "Kion! Snap out of it! You are getting out of control!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't want to stop Wicke on my own!"

"But we had your back!"

"You didn't see the cobra!"

"He was hiding!"

"What an excuse! Fine, stay here... I don't need you or your friends."

Kion went on. Ki said, "Dashee?"

"Let him go... We'll follow him. Come on, guys."

The Journey was still upsetting with a lion that has a scar on his eye. Ki had ran out of blossoms when they came to the ocean. Kion demanded that she give him blossoms or else...

"Or else what, Kion?" Asked Dashee.

Kion rubbed his scar, "Dashee... Ki, I'm sorry... I just feel worst."

"It's okay, Kion," Answered Ki, "I will find blossoms."

Opera, who had been really quiet, asked, "Well, here we are. The ocean. How are we to across to the bamboo?"

Fuli blinked, "I remembered when Ki's staff touched the ocean. The line went up the coast to Alaska and across that small bit of the ocean into China, where the bamboo is."

Kion growled, "That will take forever!"

"Kion," Chilled Dashee.

Ki came back, "I found blossoms! I found a whole field of them. Here, Kion."

Kion took the blossoms... It didn't work this time. He still was fussing, "We need to cross now!"

"Kion," Cried Dashee, "If we cross... we would be no where except Hawaii!"

Kion growled. Dashee arched.

The Wild Guard knew not to mess with these two. They have had battles continuely, day or night, whether Dashee would take the lead, or Kion. Mainly, Dashee would win.

Kion couldn't bear it. He roared his roar. Storm clouds arose, creating waves as big as the Empire State Building.

Every beast cried out. Fuli cried, "What? What?!"

Opera answered, "Kion's roar made a huge wave!"

"Oh, no... A tsumani!" Answered Fuli.

The wave crashed unto the Wild guard bringing them into the sea...

Kion reached up for air. He was frightened. He wished his father was with him... Dashee came out of the water, "Kion!"

Bunga came up with Opera. Skye had Fuli up in the sky, "Is everyone alright?"

Dashee moaned, "Wet! But fine."

Kion was so frightened, "I am so sorry... I didn't... Where's Ki?!"

Bunga cried, "Ki?! Ki!"

Opera said, "Check underwater!"

Bunga went under the water to look for the monkey. But the monkey beat him to the surface, "Wow! Check this out! I found a passage!"

"Stop foolish around," Scolded Kion.

Opera felt the current pushing him, "Uh, guys? Can a horse swim?!"

Fuli thought for a second, "Actually... Some horses can. If the horse has learn from birth, then he can."

"Then, I can't!"

Dashee and Kion went to save Opera. But the current pushed them underwater. Bunga and Ki went to help, but were already under. Skye used her sight to keep up with her swirling friends. Fuli, at her grasp, cried, "What's going on?!"

"Kion and the Wild Guard got swept under the current!"

"Oh, no! It's a swift current! Underwater earthquake!"

The current carried them for miles... Luckily up coast. The current finally swept the Wild Guard on shore.

Skye smiled as she landed next to the exhausted Guard, "Well, this 'forever' road has ended here."

Kion looked up and saw a forest of bamboo, "But..."

Ki smiled, "We'll in China! The current brought us to China!"

Skye smiled, "With no time to spare! Let's go!"

Kion looked at the moon... He saw it was the third full moon.

"Kion?"

"I wonder how my family's holding up without me at their circle at night."

"I am sure they are fine."

After the bamboo came the Forest of Italy... After that was Mount Ghost. Mount Ghost was named that because the snow on it made it look like a ghost. Planes had crashed unto its rock many times.

Then, at last, Mount Ghost proved to be the hiding place of the Tree of Life.

Everyone cheered for their accomplishment. Even Bunga overcheered when he saw honey!

Kion growled, "Bunga, stop!"

Bunga climbed the rocks and reached for the honey... But the rocks under him gave way, blocking the only entrance into the Tree of Life's domain.

"Bunga!"

"Sorry, Kion."

Kion was so mad that he roared at the rocks... But it made it worst. Kion roared angrily until Dashee stopped him, "Kion!"

Kion stopped and stared at Dashee.

Dashee said, "Look up there!"

Kion looked... Four figures stood in the setting sun. One, which looked younger, asked, "Who are you?"

Kion saw the figures come into view... There were lions like him! He stood taller, "I am Kion, the son of the wild man of the forests of Kansas. I and my friends have come to the tree of life to receive healing."

The younger lion, his age, answered, "What kind of healing?"

Kion saw the lions were browner. The lioness who questioned him now stood eye to eye with him. "My friend, Fuli, is blind and needs healing. I got a scar from Wicke and I need healing."

The lioness backed off, "Wicke? Wicke! You are for him!"

"No! My friends and I fought with him for ten years, ever since I was a lion." He gasped, he realized that they didn't know that he was a human in a lion's body.

The lioness answered, "Really? Then why is our concealed path even more concealed?!"

Kion backed down. He was so ashamed.

Bunga answered, "I got carried away by your honey... So it's kinda my fault."

Opera asked, "Kinda?"

Bunga pointed at Kion, "He yelled so it made it gave way too!"

The lioness smiled, "The truth never lies. I don't believe this needful healing. Go back, or else."

Dashee was about to say something, "It's okay, Dashee... Let's move."

"But Kion-"

Kion roared, "Enough, Dashee!" His roar made the rock slide even worst... trapping Ki in the rocks.

"HELP!"

The lioness and her pack cried, "What have you done!"

Kion rubbed his scar. Dashee tried to convince Kion it was an accident, but Kion cared more about his errors... "Let's move, Dashee. Wild Guar move!"

Everyone stood still. Ki cried out more.

Kion got so angry and soon his whiplash went away. He blinked and saw his error. His eyes filled with tears, "Just... Let me alone." And turned away and ran to the pond.

Dashee wanted to follow him but Opera said, "Let him be, pal. He's needs some time to himself."

"Okay... I just hope he's okay."

"I am sure, let's get Ki out from the rocks."

Rani ran to her queen, her grandmother. Her grandmother rested in the Tree of Life and ruled for many years.

"Grandmother?"

"Rani?"

"It's me, Grandmother Jodi."

"Ah, Rani. My most loyal lion cub."

"Oh, grandmother, I am old enough to think things on my own. I am not little."

"You are in my eyes. You may be a strong lioness, but there are some parts of you which still need training."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes, it's your quick attitude."

"Yeah, grandmother!"

Rani turned to see her brother, Alto, come running in, "See showed that lion out there some kick butt!"

"What lion, Rani?"

"There was this lion. He called himself Kion."

"Kion? The son of a wild man?"

"A man... What?"

"He's come at last."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the bearer of your grandfather, Kion the First. He bears the roar. Is he sick?"

"Some kind of scar. His bird friend is blind."

"Why did you turn him away?"

"He roared... the rock slide."

"Rani... This is what I am talking about. You still need training. Go, receive him. I am telling you, he and his friends are not enemies."

"I have learned my lesson, grandmother. I am sorry."

"It's not me you should. It's the lion himself."

"Yes, Grandmother. I will go and bring them into the land."

"Good, Rani."

Rani ran with her brother out of the tree, "Alto! Get Jale and AsWell. We need them."

"Okay, sis!"

Kion sat at the pond's bank staring at his reflection. It turned from lion to a human. He groaned and splashed it away, "I can't be a human like this... Evil... Forever.

"So this is the end of trail

How could I come all this way?

Only just to... fail.

Now where, where do I go?

I've tried all that I know-oh-oh...

Don't think there's anymore I can do-oh-oh..."

In the distance, Dashee's voice rang, "Come on, everyone! We can do it!"

"But now, I think I see

There's more to this journey than me

So if I have to I'll move along

In a group where I belong!

"With my friends

I know that I won't be alone!

With my friends

We'll find a path that I can't find on my own

Maybe this journey may be the end

But with my friends it will be okay!

"With my friends...

It begins and ends...

With... my... friends."

Kion ran back to his friends as Ki was set free. Kion smiled, "Ki! You're okay."

"Yes, Kion!"

"Do you have any of those blossoms?"

"Of course, Kion. Here!"

Kion took the blossoms. He felt better. He opened his eyes to see Rani, "Oh... We are leaving... We just had to save Ki."

"No, don't leave," Answered Rani. She came face to face with Kion, "I judged you too quick. I remembered an important lesson years ago... Si Sa Mana means-"

"We're the Same," Answered Kion. Rani smiled, "You are invited to the Tree of Life."

Bunga touched Kion's leg, "I hate to interupt this silent moment, but they're back!"

Kion looked behind him and saw three arch enemies: One from the forests of Italy and two from Mount Snow. He growled.

Rani answered, "You run to the tree of life. We protect."

Kion listened as he commanded his friends to run. He raced behind, hoping Rani and her pride can protect themselves.

At the end of the tunnel, the Wild Guard halted to see the sunset setting on the Tree of Life. They stood in awe.

Bunga cheered, "I see anotehr Lion!"

Kion saw her too. He went to her and bowed, "I greatly believe you are the Queen?"

"I am, Kion."

"Thank-you for receiving us into the Tree of Life."

"You are welcome. I see you have a scar and your friend here is blind."

"Yes."

In the distance the Night Pride came back. Rani ran and stopped at Kion's side, "Who were they?"

Kion answered, "The Wild Cat was Yowa. The snow cat was Jasee. And the Gorilla was Darke."

"Wow. You dwelt with them on your journey here?"

"A lot of times. They folowed us here. I am so sorry, Rani."

Queen Jodi answered, "It is okay, Kion."

Jale came up to his mother, "Mother, explain to Kion what you told us."

Kion looked at the queen, "What?"

"The story of Kion the First."


	4. Chapter 4

The Wild Guard woke up the next morning. Kion was up before the Guard was. He was sitting on a rock with Rani.

"I wonder what Queen Jodi has to say about Kion the First, today."

"Oh, you don't know? Kion the first is my grandfather, my grandmother's mate."

Kion's eyes widened, "So that's what happened to him. He left the Pride Lands to come here, because he loved Queen Jodi."

"Yes, that's when my father and uncle were born."

"That's when the King died."

Kion and Rani turned to see the weak Queen standing before them. Rani turned to her grandmother, "Oh, grandmother! Please go to your den!"

"It's okay, Rani. Come, Kion."

Kion followed the Queen and the lioness to the cave. Once inside, the Queen rested on her rock and sighed, "Kion came to the Tree of Life for the same thing as you, Kion. He had a scar.

"When he came, I was the princess of the land. My parents were soon to finish their Circle of Life. I was so uncertain if I could take the pride after they died... But Kion came before me after he was healed.

"I remembered how he promised that he would never leave me. So after my parents died, Kion became my mate and my King as I became Queen."

Kion was amazed. Rani, too, was surprised.

"But... after my two cubs were born, a storm arose, bringing a lion into our territory. He was so evil. Kion told me to protect the cubs as he went out. He left me... and never came back."

"Where was he, grandmother?"

"The next morning, I left the cave. My cubs played under the sun. Then, I saw Kion's body lay on the ground. I went to him... calling his name... He didn't answer my call. I called the cubs over to say good-bye to their father.

"And today, I am proud to see that my Kion has crowned his bearer the roar."

Kion answered, "Queen Jodi, Kion the First told me that I have a future to choose."

The Queen jerked her head and wept, "Kion has the same choice. The lion didn't kill him... Rani... Call in AsWel."

Rani ran to get the Healing Lion. AsWel came in and comforted the lioness.

Rani and Kion were together alone again when the lioness rested, "If only I knew the end! It could be my fate!" Cried Kion.

AsWel answered, "Kion. Time waits. Come with me. Let's start your healing."

Kion looked at Rani, "Are you a princess?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I figured."

Kion's healing went well. It took another year for him to heal. A year of faithful adventures with his new lioness friend, Rani.

But one day, all this playfulness had to stop.

AsWel ran to Rani, "Rani, it is time."

Rani's eyes filled with tears, "But AsWel!"

"I have tried all I could."

Kion came over to Rani. His full grown human body progressed in his stay, "Rani?"

"Kion, please come with me... I can't bear this alone!" The tender cub rubbed up against Kion. Kion knew her grandmother was dying.

The three lions ran to the Tree of Life. And the creatures gathered at the Tree to say good-bye. Even the Wild Guard saw the scene.

Kion walked close by Rani. He couldn't help but notice a yellow-coated lion like him coming out of the cave.

"Who is she?"

"A lioness. She's been here for years, longer than you."

AsWel spoke with the lioness. The poor lion shook her head. She looked at Kion and gasped. She leaped away.

Kion and Rani went in the cave together. There lay Grandmother Jodi. Ki sat next to the Queen holding a bowl of paint.

"Rani?"

"Yes, Grandmother Jodi. I am here."

"I have spoken to your uncle and your brother. So as well as AsWela."

"AsWela?"

"I have changed her name to AsWela. She was juiced as the Tree's Healer."

"Grandmother! No! I am not ready!"

"Yes, you are, Rani."

Rani started to cry.

"Kion?"

"Yes, Queen Jodi?"

"You have come and are healed of your scar. But you have not come to achieve that which was not yours."

"What?"

"Kion the First died... From his own roar. I bid you to beware, before it takes your own life."

Kion gasped, "I can't believe it! What about my human family?!"

Rani looked at Kion.

The Queen said, "Rani... Take Kion to the lioness. She would like to see him again."

"Again? I never met her."

"You will, Kion. Rani... Ki... Crown her the Queen."

Rani stood still as Ki painted the Queen's color on her forehead. As the paint was on her head, the Queen answered, "I love you, Rani..."

Rani's eyes filled with tears, "Grandmother!"

Kion stood close to Rani, "I know how you feel Rani. My grandmother died too."

Rani rubbed up against Kion, "I just don't know if I can take the throne!"

"I know you can, Rani. If your grandmother was certain, so you can be certain."

Rani looked at Kion, "Thanks, Kion."


End file.
